Stuck in the Master's Residence
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: Years after the last snub with Danny, Vlad turned away, he left Danny alone. Now, 18 and a senior in high school, Danny Fenton hasn't fought Vlad in years. But that doesn't mean he doesn't miss him, right? And what about Vlad? Has he forgot about Danny?
1. Chapter 1

_The man watched the other, a look of happiness on his face. The younger man looked peaceful; his raven black hair framed his sleeping face perfectly. The younger man was lazily sitting on the lap of the older man and his head leaning to the side. A pair of strong arms held the man in place as he slept. A smile graced the man's face as he watched the sleeping figure in his arms. Every little nose twitch and small movements to get comfortable made him think this man before him was just the cutest thing ever. And his small cat-like sounds coming from his mouth didn't help either. The older man caressed the younger man's forearm, being careful not to wake him._

A loud crash was heard from his lab, waking him up, "Oh what now!?" The man shouted as he rose from his bed and up on his feet. But he before he could take one step, he froze and sighed, "Another dream about Daniel. No matter what I do I can never escape him."

"Stay still welp!" A voice, followed by more crashing was heard from his lab yet again.

He flew out from his room, staying airborne long enough to turn himself ghost, and made his way to the lab. Landing with such grace, he looked around at the damage of his precious lab with a look of disgust and anger, "Oh fudge buckets! Skulker! Daniel! What is the meaning of this!?" He growled at the two fighting apparitions before him.

Danny wiggled his way of out Skulker's grip long enough to face the other before him, "You think I wanted to end up here, Plasmius!? Gah!" An energy blast hit Danny, sending him falling to the floor, "Dang it Skulker! Can't you just take a break from hunting me for once!?" Danny yelled at Skulker as the two wrestled on the floor, "Especially since I was in the middle of a nice dream." Danny had mummed under his breath, thinking back to his dream that was going so well until Skulker dragged him into the Ghost Zone.

"Oh! Enough!" Vlad shouted at the two as he sent an energy blast of his own at Skulker, prying him off Danny, "I sent you over there for one thing and one thing only. And that was not Daniel!"

Skulker rose to his feet, "Yeah but-"

Vlad cut him off, "Out!" He pointed at the portal, "Get out Skulker," Vlad turned to Danny, "But you stay," He turned his attention to Skulker again, "And don't comeback until you finish the job!"

Once Skulker was gone, Vlad grabbed Danny and flew out of the lab, sitting Danny on top of a chair in his den. Lighting the fire place, Vlad switched back to his human form, "I suggest you change back to Fenton and get comfortable, you're going to be here for a while."

Listening to Vlad's orders, Danny switched back to Fenton, "What do you want, Vlad?" Danny's voice was soft, unlike hostile whenever they fight.

Vlad sighed as poured himself a glass of wine, "Just a chat, Daniel." Vlad's voice was soft as well, something he's not used to since he's always blasting at Danny, "You're graduating this year, right?"

"Um, yeah," Danny answered, not used to this calm speaking either, "What's on your mind?"

Vlad sighed, "Time sure flies, doesn't it? It was three years when we first met, correct?" He leaned against his desk and faced Danny.

Danny looked Vlad in the eyes, "I think we have something more we need to chat about." Danny knew Vlad had been having dreams as well about the both of them together.

"I supposed so, Daniel." Vlad sighed again, taking this time to let Danny be the one to speak.

"Vlad," Danny stopped, looked down and took a deep breath, "Be honest, did you like the dreams?"

"I'll be honest with you, Daniel, I did." Taking a sip of his wine, he closed his eyes, afraid of Danny's answer.

"Yeah so did I," Danny looked back to Vlad, "But why? Why did you pull all those things in the past? Like always spying on me and then those clones?"

A smile danced across Vlad's face, "Oh Daniel, you still have no idea why I do what I do." Vlad walked closer to Danny and leaned on the side of the chair and crossed his ankles and arms; a sad face staring down at the floor, "All I wanted was love. And I still very much want love," He turned to face Danny, "Your love my dear boy."

"But why me?" Danny blinked up at the man before him.

"Because, you're like me. I don't have to hide myself with you, Daniel, like I do with just mere humans. I thought I still loved your mother, and maybe I do, but it's you I want Daniel. Why do you think I included you in on my schemes to get your mother? Because deep down, I just wanted you. First as a son, but now something more," He bent forward to Danny and lifted his chin up, their faces so close to each other, "In the past when I wanted to rule, it was you, Daniel. I wanted you rule with me," His eyes shifted down, "But now, leaving you alone for these past years, I just realized love was more important." His eyes met once again with Danny's.

Danny's heart was just beating so fast. Was Vlad really this close to him? Was he really touching Danny? Danny didn't know what to think, all he knew what that he wanted Vlad just as much as Vlad wanted Danny, "Look, I know in the past we've had our spats, but now, Vlad, I think I really just want to start over, ignoring those fights," Skulker phased through the wall and tossed Jack's and his wife's new Fenton Ghost weapon at Vlad. Rage grew in Danny, he thought Vlad was done with all this, "But I guess you're not ready to move on." Danny's eyes flashed green as he stood.

Taking this as a moment to flee, Skulker flew off, not wanted to get caught up in Vlad's rage yet again.

"Now Daniel, listen to me, what were we just talking about?" Vlad set the weapon down and faced Danny.

"That's all lies, Plasmius. All of it!" Rage deep in Danny grew stronger. He hated Vlad, he hated that he lied to him, but that's what Danny thought. He thought everything Vlad told him was lie, when in fact, Vlad wanted Danny and he wanted him bad; Vlad loved Danny.

"Daniel, listen to me, everything I just told you was the truth." Vlad's voice grew louder as he became impatient with Danny.

"Save it, Plasmius," Danny went ghost, "Now tell me what you want with my father's ghost weapons!?" Danny was just so full of anger, he just couldn't take it and anymore and blasted Vlad with an energy blast, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Fine then, Daniel, you leave me with no choice," Standing back on his feet, Vlad himself went ghost as well. Ready for a fight with Danny, "Anything to get you to listen to me." Vlad spilt himself into three, and commanded the two Vlad clones to tackle and hold down Danny.

Danny struggled to get free, "Plasmius! Let me go!"

Vlad flew down and kneeled next to Danny's head, "Listen to me boy," Vlad got closer to Danny's face, "What I said earlier, I mean it."

Danny couldn't take it. Why should he believe a word Vlad says? Vlad is stealing from his father again and Danny just wasn't going to let Vlad get away with it. Coldness and rage had started to build up in Danny. Danny refused to just let these copies hold him down, and thus, he froze them and broke free, going straight to the real Vlad. Danny tackled Vlad and pinned him to get ground, "Now, tell me what you are doing with my dad's weapons again, Plasmius!"

"Oh Daniel, do you really expect me to tell you? You should know better boy!" Vlad then kicked Danny off him and straight to the wall. Vlad walked up to him, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall, "Now listen to me!" But before Vlad could finish, there was a loud sound that came from the lab, "Now what!?" Vlad dropped Danny flew down to the lab.

Vlad couldn't believe what he was seeing, he didn't want to believe it, "My lab…" Vlad's voice was quiet, "My portal…" His voice grew weak was he walked to the remains; someone blew up the controls and his Ecto-Filtrator. He fell to his knees. Sure, this has happened many times before with Vlad but with his money, he was able to rebuild and repurchase again and again. But this time it was different, there was a note, a note from Clockwork. Reading the note, Vlad couldn't believe it, sure he was upset that his portal was fried, but there was something in it for Vlad, "Oh Daniel~" Vlad called Danny to his side, who had followed him to his lab, "Read this my dear boy." Vlad handed Danny the note, "Read it and weep."

As Danny read the note, Vlad stood and switch back to Vlad Masters, he stood in front of Danny, waiting for his reaction.

Danny froze, scared to look up at Vlad. But Vlad wore a devilish grin, "Welcome home, little badger."


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, I wasn't expecting people to read this. In the past, people never really cared for my work I guess. But thanks either way, guise! After I noticed people following, I had to get down to business and write this chapter. It may not be tons of followers, but its start! Anyway, I do enjoy this chapter, I'm not too fond of Vlad's part all that much though. And I'm thinking of naming the chapters after this chapter. What do you think? Should I name the chapters? Anyway, enjoy guise~_

* * *

Danny's stomach felt uneasy; there was no way he was reading this. And why is the note from Clockwork, of all people. Danny didn't want to believe it. His palms were becoming damp with sweat; his eyes darted from the note to Vlad. Finally, Danny crumpled the note and threw it down on the ground, "I don't believe this!" Danny shouted at the top of his lungs and glared at Vlad with glowing, green eyes.

"Now Daniel, do you really think I have something to do with this?" Vlad wore a face of innocence, knowing the next move Danny was going to take.

"Come on Plasimus, don't play that with me."

"Oh Daniel, I'm not playing with you. But even if I did, you wouldn't be able to beat me," a mischievous smiled flashed on Vlad's face, "But I'm sure you'd enjoy it either way, now wouldn't you?"

All Danny could do was stare at Vlad, with his mouth hanging wide open; it's like his jaw forgot what to do, and for a moment, it did.

Vlad walked up to Danny, "Shut your mouth Daniel," Vlad placed a hand on Danny's jaw and pushed it shut, "it's very rude, Little Badger."

Upon hearing that nickname, Danny just let it all out. With a scream he pinned Vlad to a wall, "Listen here Fruitloop, when I find out what the hell is going on, you're going to pay."

Vlad just simply shook his head and clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, "I see we still have that temper we have to work on, boy." Vlad couldn't help but smirk.

Danny pushed Vlad harder to the wall, "Wipe that look off your face, Vlad. Even if you don't have anything to do with this, I'm still not going to warm up to you. You have something planned and I'm going to find out what."

"Is that a threat, Daniel? And it looks like you've become even more violent these past years. But I'm sure you still have that hero complex."

All Danny could do was grind his teeth and not say a word. Vlad had him right where he wanted.

"It's in your eyes, Daniel. You're still as pure as ever. It's time you learn that life is never fair. No matter how angry you get with someone, that hero complex will be there, it's time you grow out of it, Daniel."

Danny's grip on Vlad grew weak, "Why are you telling me all this?" Danny just blinked as confusion washed over his face.

"Because, if you're going to be living with me, I need to teach you how the world works, hm?" Vlad's smirk just grew bigger after seeing Danny's face, "Oh Daniel, you aren't getting out of this so easily. I will admit, I have no inkling of what Clockwork has planned for us, and I'm sure you're just as curious to find out as I am."

Danny finally let go of Vlad and stared at him wide eyed. Vlad was right, whatever Clockwork had planned for the two of them, he just had to find out. With a growl, Danny flew out of Vlad's mansion, back to Amity Park and to Fenton Works and through the portal.

* * *

There was the sounds of ticking everywhere; most of the time it got Danny, he couldn't stand that sound. Around the room where cogs here and there as well as portals leading to different times placed on the sides of the room. In the middle was him, the Master of Time; Clockwork.

"Clockwork, your nuts." Danny stood, across from Clockwork with his arms crossed; a dull look on his face.

Clockwork turned away from a portal, "Why? Because I'm sick of waiting for two men to make their minds?" Clockwork's form then changed to an old man, "Plus the Observants brought me in to do their dirty work once again."

Danny sighed and kicked one of the cogs, "This is just perfect." Danny pouted, looking like a little kid who got his candy taken away.

"For me, yes. For you, only if you choose to make it that way," Clockwork's form then changed into a little kid as he went back to observing one of the portals again, "Danny, I may be the Master of Time, but it's your future."

Danny then walked back to Clockwork, "But I have no choice right?"

"Of course not. Besides, this better shut those blasted Observants up," the portal Clockwork was looking at changed and ended up showing Vlad's den.

Danny sighed once again as Clockwork changed the form to a young man, "Fine. But what about school? And what do I tell my parents?"

"I have that covered, no need to worry. Besides, I wouldn't be saying that unless I knew everything. And I do know everything." A small smirk danced across his face.

Danny looked at the scene playing on the portal. Vlad was once again in his den, downing a shot of bourbon, obviously stressed about something. Danny guessed it was probably about these new living arrangements. He looked back to Clockwork.

With a nod of his head, Clockwork spoke, "I think it's time to get settled in."

Danny took a deep breath, bracing himself for the crazy days yet to come before stepping through the portal.

* * *

The next morning Danny found himself in another room, one that he was not used to. He pulled himself up to lean against the headboard and pouted; he hated this so much. Danny's eyes looked across the room, he did admit it was something though. Danny let out a groan as he turned his head to the night stand next to him. Sitting on top was a lamp, alarm clock, and a small notepad with a pen, but something written on the pad caught Danny's eye; it was a note from Vlad.

_Daniel,_

_I'm afraid I was not able to see you this morning due to work. Plus, I think it's best for now if you cool off. I will arrive home from 7:00 to 8:00. If you need anything, feel free to ask one of the maids. But do not pester them too much, they have a job to do. Feel free to explore around the mansion, make sure you stay clear of my private study and secret lab. I do not mind if you find yourself in my own bedroom, I have nothing to hide from you, but be sure to not touch anything and keep everything in order. I will be sure to wake you tomorrow morning._

_-Vlad_

Danny couldn't help but smile at the note. He couldn't believe Vlad took the time to do this, but that still didn't mean he didn't like the fact that he had to live with Vlad until Clockwork knows when. Looking at the clock it was almost noon. Danny sighed as he thought it was a good enough time to crawl out of bed.

* * *

After getting showered up and changed into some fresh clothes, Danny sat back down on the bed to gather his thoughts. Danny sat there, holding his head in his hands; his mind running a mile a minute. Part of him wanted to stay, but the rest, wanted to go home and forget this ever happened. And by rest, meaning pretty much the whole thing. How could he trust Vlad? After everything he's done to Danny, his town, family and friends. And what about those dreams Danny has been having? After last night's events, Danny was positive they meant nothing. Clockwork's words kept wracking his brain as well, so that didn't help his situation either. Danny just didn't know where to turn next. He wanted so much to call Sam or Tucker, maybe even Jazz to talk about this situation, but he had no way of contacting them. And what did Clockwork mean when he had everything covered? With a grunt, Danny laid on his back. He looked up to the ceiling. He wished he was back in Amity Park and not here. He just wanted to go home.

* * *

Vlad sat in his office, his mind on Danny and the situation at hand. He let a smirk show on his face, unlike Danny, Vlad was so ready for these days together. Not only did he have to worry about Danny, but he also had his plans on his mind. Even with Skulker on the job, he didn't have time for distractions. Unless of course that distraction was Danny. Sure he left Danny alone after his last failed attempt with the clones, but that didn't mean Vlad had no evil bone left in his body; there was no way he was ready to give up being evil. Since the failed clone attempt, Vlad put in all he had with this plan. But there was a part deep in Vlad that kept yelling at him that he wasn't evil, even at times himself he listened to that voice. There was one thing that Vlad wanted most in this world other than Danny, and that was to get revenge on Jack for ruining his life. Sure, with his ghost half, he was able to become the richest man in the world, but let's face it, Vlad was pretty much scarred for life after that Proto-Portal accident. All those days in the hospital, the doctors not knowing what to do with Vlad. And let's not forget all those days trying to take control of his powers.

* * *

He didn't even bother to knock, he just phased through the door. Danny ended up falling asleep; letting his thought take over his mind. Vlad sighed and took a seat at the edge of the bed. Vlad's eyes wondered to Danny, a small smile flashed across his face. Just as he was about to reach down and ruffle Danny's hair, a visitor showed up, snapping Vlad out of his thoughts.

Vlad turned to the figure floating before him, "There you are, did you get what I needed?"

The figure spoke, "Of course I did," The figure tossed Vlad the two items he needed, "Anything else?"

"Hm, not yet," Vlad stood, "Send Technus to my lab, I need his assistance as well."

"As you wish." The figure then disappeared into a purple mist.

Vlad then changed into his ghost form, a determined and evil look on his face. He turned to Danny, who was still asleep on the bed, "My apologies, Daniel."


End file.
